degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jackblaze/Episode 2 (Chapter 2) of Degrassi my way
'Episode 2- Love problems' After the start of the school year Degrassi experienced a couple of changes including a change in presidency, where Savtaj Bhandari took over from Holly J Sinclair, and the return of one of the most controvertial characters at Degrassi, Fiona Coyne. During the elections the school experienced fake pregnancy, fake miscarriage, a controvertial list created by the niners and a good girl with a alleged boob job. We start chapter 2 with Eli getting his car repaired at Jacks fathers garage. "come over to the store, you need new brake " said Jack while walking into the store "yep brake pads again, that car of yours is definetly a death trap, very ironic" "dude, so not funny but its cool how your dad lets you run this place all by yourself"-Eli "he claims i will get a sense of how the working world is yada yada yada and all I do is run the parts store I'm hoping to run the garage too"-Jack "One day man, one day"-Eli "here is your bill, dont worry i gave you a discount on our top break pads, wouldn't want anything to happen to you and Clare"-Jack "hold on right there, me and Clare are just friends nothing more"-Eli "if you say so but i know what happens when you dont go after someone you like"-Jack "whatever man im leaving"-Eli "say hi to clare for me"-Jack "your starting to piss me off"shouts Eli as he heads to the garage for morty "If i wasn't friends with Sav then maybe" mumbles Jack as the secenary changes from garage to school gym. At School Gym "LETS GO PANTHERS LETS GO!"shouted the members of the power squad as practising continues "hey captain, are you practising or not" asked Jenna "just call me when you get this message" said Chantay into her phone "everyone take five" "trouble in Danny Chantay land" "wheres your boyfriend Emily" "ouch, so there is a problem" asked Anya "i knew it would be hard keeping a long distance relationship but not this hard" responded Chantay "Emily Jenna can you give us a sec"-Chantay "sure" said Jenna "talking about how i dont have a boyfriend" mumbled Emily as they left the gym. "so whats wrong?"-Anya "when i call him hes busy when he calls me im busy, we never have time for each other"-Chantay "do you love him?"-Anya "i like him alot"-Chantay The bell then rings "you should go home now and figure what you an Danny are going to do" "thanks for the advice" replied Chantay as she hugs Anya The school day finished as the students of Degrassi went to there homes, clubs, The Dot all this while Jack waited at the steps of the school for long time friend Anya. "What were you doing in there so long"asked Jack as Anya walked out of the school. "are you waiting on me?" asked Anya as she approaches Jack "no,i just like the school so much i sit on my bike in front of it" Jack replied sarcastically "ok then, sorry"-Anya "i wanted to know if you want to go get a slice a pizza or something like we did at Lakehurst"-Jack "sure, it has been a while and i do what to ride your bike"-Anya "great, lets go" the two then rides off to get pizza Later that Day.... At The Dot "Clare, guess what"-Eli "what?"-Clare "the funniest thing happened while i was fixing morty this morning"-Eli "again I ask what?"-Clare "Jack things that you and I are a couple, isnt that crazy" laughed Eli as he sips his coffee Clare slips closer to Eli as she replies "why is that so crazy" Eli then slips closer to Clare and responds "because we ae just friends" The two then look at each other by Alli who comments "wow, someone has gotten over K.C." Clare jumps up embarresed and screams at Alli to leave them alone "calm down Clare bear, im gone"-Alli "I'll take you home now"-Eli "OK lets go"-Clare The two then leave. In Front of Anya's House " I had a great time, thanks"-Anya "yeah we should do it again sometime"-Jack "i guess i just never had time to han out when i was with..."-Anya "Sav, I know"-Jack "well, see you tomorrow"-Anya Anya gives Jack a peck on the cheek and goes inside. END OF CHAPTER 2 Category:Blog posts